Pirates of the Lost Moon: Chptr 2
by Wolf.dragon-Ryka
Summary: Chapter 2 o my PotC fanfic. uh. yay. XB


Pirates of the Caribbean: Fanfic Chpt.1

The low rising-sun hovered above the orange tinted ocean, as a lone boat sailed through a foggy mist. Small in size, and hardly worthy of the word 'ship', it was the current transported of a pirate...and his wolf-dog.

His black hair a matted and greasy mess, it swung around his face, wind-blown from the ocean gales. A red bandana bordered his hair from his forehead, and dark shadows under his eye with slightly-bushy eyebrows gave him a very...drunken-pirate look. Down his nose was a mustache that gave an educated look, mingling weirdly with his serious-drunk expression. And, hanging from his chin, were two braided groups of hair, blue, red, and yellow beads alike completing the look. His eyes scanned the horizon and saw a small port, welcoming his small, sad ship. His outfit consisted of a simple, light shirt and easy-to-wear pants. A large, heavy coat, along with his effects (guns, a pirate cutlass, compass and whatnot). He looked down, and saw his wolf-dog curled up in a sleeping brownish-mahogany mass. He clucked his tongue, grabbed a rope nearest him, and dropped down on the 'deck'.

"Lassie. Wake up, you lazy dog." He chuckled lightly, and nudged the wolf-dog's ribs with his boot.

The wolf-dog twitched its ear, and at once woke up, grabbing his boot with its sharp, canine teeth. It growled lightly, but not threateningly. _I'm not a dog-I'm a wolf-dog._

The pirate laughed, and bent down. "Come now, lassie. Let go of Jack's boot." The wolf-dog let go reluctantly, and a smirk of smugness passed over her wolfish features. Jack laughed, and scratched her ears affectionately. He stood up again, and saw water gathering in one part of his boat. "Oh."

He grabbed a bucket, walked over, and began scooping up th water, dumping it out, and repeating the steps. The small boat passed by a small rock-arch, where three skeletons and half-rotting corpses hung by a strong rope, wrapped around their necks. To the far left of them, hung a small sign. The wolf-dog padded to her master's side, and squinted at the sign. It read...

**Pirates**, ye be warned

The wolf-dog tossed her head, disturbed. Jack however, saluted. Pirates were always feared, hated and despised. This was typical behavior of common people.

The wolf-dog half-sneezed, and half-scoffed. She turned her attention to the fast approaching port. She barked twice, summoning her master's attention. Jack turned around. "What is it, Ulva?" he asked, addressing the dog. He walked up next to her, his right hand placed gently on her head. "Ah. We must make port then, Ulva. Come now. Can't walk into town with a..." he chuckled. "...a wolf-dog."

Ulva turned to him, a look of skepticism on her face. She rolled her eyes, uncommon of dogs, and trotted after her master.

Upon reaching the port, Jack Sparrow, the name of our pirate, accompanied with his 'dog', Ulva (now a human, oddly enough) stood atop of his ship, as all the water that had leaked in dragging it down with massive weight. The small ship floated near the port, it's only visible part the tall mast. Jack stepped onto the wooden port, followed by Ulva, whose golden-brown hair glimmered in the sunlight.

Jack started walking, Ulva taking two steps for each Jack took, until a man came walked past him. The man stared at the undocked ship, and called back. "I say, sir. It's a shilling to dock your...er..._boat_."

Jack turned around, his black hair swirling. It lightly whacked Ulva, and she scoffed in disgust.

The man continued. "And I am going to need your names."

Jack walked towards the man, hands held up in an almost feminine strut. "How about you say to three shillings...and we forget the names." He placed three silver coins on the man's record book, and finished with an "Eh mate?".

The man looked keenly at Jack Sparrow, having no idea that a pirate was bribing him. He picked up the coins and closed his book. A slight smile passed over his face. "Welcome to Port Royal...Mr. and Mrs. Smith." He nodded, acknowledging Ulva's presence there. Ulva returned the nod, and she and Sparrow turned away.

Jack noticed the man's money pouch, shook it, and heard a delightful jingle of coins. Thus, he stashed it in his pocket. Ulva shook her head in disgust, her outfit matching Jack's, save for his heavy coat. Her appealing figure, apparently not curvy, much to Jack's displeasure, looked all the more appealing with a loose pirate shirt and light pants. Her hair was tied back in a pony-tail, with an ocean-blue string, as gorgeous as the ocean itself that Jack had stolen from a trading company. "Honestly Jack, I know we're pirates, but you could at least lighten up on stealing everything in sight."

Jack laughed. "Now, dearie, if I were stealing 'everything in sight', there wouldn't be anything left in the world. And, it would please old Jack if you called him 'Captain Jack.'"

Ulva raised her eyebrow. "Right. Like how you stole from under the eyes of the East India Trading Company without them ever noticing you." She scoffed lightly. "And, I'm afraid, 'Captain Jack', that we cannot steal ships in a port so well guarded."

Captain Jack Sparrow chuckled merrily. "Ah, my dear child, you never cease to amuse me. But you are talking about _the_ Captain Jack Sparrow. The very same one that..."

Ulva cut him short. "The very same one that allowed Captain Barbossa and his crew to mutiny you and your fellow pirate." She raised her eyebrow again.

Jack coughed in annoyance. "I would highly doubt that even someone of your talents, dearie, could out-stand a whole crew."

Ulva shrugged indifferently. "At least I would've lasted longer," she laughed.

"Right," Jack muttered.


End file.
